


Freeza's Rule

by AnonymityGranted



Series: Raditz's Life [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Infanticide, M/M, Mpreg, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymityGranted/pseuds/AnonymityGranted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This describes Raditz's sufferings as a minion of Freeza and the most heart wrenching things he suffers. Warnings: noncon, mpreg, pedophilia, and infanticide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raditz

# Chapter 1

Raditz

 

Raditz was not on planet Vegeta when it exploded. He was not there to witness his father try and save the Saiyan race. He was not with Prince Vegeta and Nappa, not initially. He survived the genocide of the Saiyan race while on planet Jensing.

 

"Where is he?" spat out the soldier. He was part of Freeza's Saiyan Elimination Team. His and nine other six-man-squads were assigned to hunt down the Saiyans, including infants and toddlers, who had been off planet when Lord Freeza had destroyed their planet. It was pure genius on Lord Freeza's part, let the monkeys finish the jobs they were assigned then, just as they were programmed to do, they either used a scouter to call for pick up, or used their space ships which would take them to the former site of Planet Vegeta where another squad was lying in wait to blow them to smithereens. This particular monkey had called for pick up, but had not shown up at the agreed upon coordinates. The cities on the planet had been nicely leveled, the vegetation was mostly intact, and there was no sign of intelligent life. This was a well done job, they'd get a small fortune for this planet as is, now if only the little monkey could be found. Commander Kuper glanced at the little monkey's stats again.

 

He was a toddler, when he was sent off. It was his second extermination job, the first having been on a weak planet that took only one full moon to complete. He'd spent a few months training on Planet Vegeta. This mission had taken about two years most likely due to its once a year moon cycle. The boy was currently 5 years old.

 

Suddenly the vegetation around them ruffled. The monkey child stumbled into the clearing clutching a native fruit in his grubby paws. Its juices were smeared all over the small saiyans face, his hair was distinctively spiked, sweeping sideways. He smiled upon seeing them. Kuper shot a ki blast right into the boy's chest. His face registered surprise as he fell to the ground, dead. "The saiyan, Kadoin, second class, son of Taro has been eliminated," said Kuper as he threw the body over his shoulder. His squad members smirked at the monkey's quick end.

 

 

 

"Damn it!" screamed Raditz. He was only 6, he'd eliminated the people of Planet Jensing, his space pod was broken, and now his scouter was gone. His own giant ape form had crushed the pod, which was evident from the wreckage, the scouter he'd just dropped into a fast running river while trying to catch some food. He stood in the running water splashing and groping in vain to find it, but it was gone.

 

Pouting, he began tromping downstream with eyes downcast searching the muddy waters. He walked the riverbed until it became too deep and the river had widened out. Raditz growled deeply, well as deep as the six year old could manage, and stomped his feet on the riverbed. Anger still burning he raised his hand and sent a ki blast into a tree beside him. He sent another into the trees on the opposite bank, and several more into the heart of the river. The water shot in to the air and came down neatly over Raditz's head. And to top it all off, his stomach begin to rumble.

 

Wet, cold, and utterly stranded he walked stiffly into the tree line. He'd scared away any chance of food from this particular source. He resigned himself to hunting down the scarce wildlife, or shoving the most edible looking vegetation in his mouth and hoping it wasn’t one of those rare things a saiyan stomach couldn’t digest.

 

"Father!" he cried out to the sky, with nothing else to do and no one around to see, Raditz flopped hopelessly into the dirt and cried.


	2. Dead Planets and Voices

# Chapter 2

Dead Planets and Voices

 

Raditz's misery seemed to drag on indefinitely but it was really only a few months. In those lonely few months Freeza's forces had hunted down what they thought to be every last saiyan, save the prince and his caretaker. Prince Vegeta, of course, believed that Freeza’s forces were trying and failing to locate more surviving Saiyans, if just to have more saiyan muscle on hand.

 

In the wilds and ruins of Jensing Raditz shoved another piece of the unknown animal's carcass into his mouth. He was no closer to being rescued than he was a few months ago. Not that he knew how long it had been, the passing of time varied with him. Some days the sun seemed like it was coming up too early other days it rose late, like he had when he was assigned this mission. He wouldn't begrudge it’s want for more sleep, he understood the desire. He tried to stay close to his landing site hoping someone would come looking for him. He had to wander further for wood to cook with and animals to slaughter for food. The surviving animals had become wise to his presence. He traveled into one of the leveled cities to take what useful things he could find.

 

The planets moon rose once every seven months, so he couldn't even pass the time as a mindless ape. Raditz settled instead for shooting random ki blasts at the mountains and forests and muttering every obscenity he could ever remember hearing out loud some of them from languages he didn’t even understand but he knew they were insults. He even made up a few when those became repetitive.

 

Another few months found him attempting to learn the board game he'd found in an abandoned house. He was even starting to hear things, ghostly whispers of his father and his crew telling the stories Raditz loved to hear. He laughed with them as he became absorbed in the memory of the last great fight between his father and aunt before she'd gotten killed. He cried as his cousin disappeared again and again, being pronounced a traitor to the Saiyan race and most importantly to Freeza. The memory of losing comrades before he was old enough to know what it really meant flashed by him. A brother, didn't someone say something about him getting a brother?

 

A full moon passed, the planet grew even quieter. The animals were becoming scarce, the edible foliage all but destroyed by his own hands. He spent much of his time slurping up large quantities of water to drown out his hunger and then he would end up throwing it all up again. He stared up into sky at night hoping that ever shooting star was someone coming to get him, someone who cared that he’d hadn’t checked in. They most likely figured him to be dead already but he shooed that thought away.

 

"I don't want to die yet, father," said Raditz. His eyes no longer saw what was in front of him but what used to be there. He swore the man was sitting with him, listening silently, even as he curled up that night, near the splintered remains of his pod, he slept deeply. He couldn’t say for sure whether he dreamed or not but he didn't rise for a full day.

 

Another passed.

 

And another still.

 

 


	3. Rescue

# Chapter 3

Rescue

When Raditz woke it was to the liquid glow of a healing tank. He saw the many species of doctors, wearing Lord Freeza's uniform. As he drifted in and out of awareness he even saw glimpses of Freeza himself.

 

Finally he was completely healed and the pod was drained.

 

"We finally find another saiyan and it's a weak low level child!" exclaimed someone standing near him as he stumbled out of the pod. Raditz turned his head to see the young prince standing there, easily identifiable by the flame like hair passed down in the royal line. His first instinct was to be indignant at being called a child by someone he knew to be a full year younger than he was but his second and more powerful instinct compelled him to bow down and prostrate himself in front of the young prince.

 

Instead of being pleased the young prince sneered and walked away. "Nappa, explain!" he barked over his miniature shoulder. Raditz looked up to see the large hulking man who'd somehow shrunk beneath notice when the little prince had been beside him.

 

"What's your name, brat?" he asked gruffly

 

"Raditz, son of Bardock" he responded proudly. His father's name was well known amongst the lower and middle ranks, he'd even won the respect of a few elites.

 

"Bardock? You mean that crazy low class who tried to pretend like he was an elite? Out of all the people we lost, his loss was a blessing," laughed the ogre. Raditz felt the rage inside him bubble but he stayed silent, untrusting of his mouth.

 

"What do you mean loss?" he finally managed to mumble. He didn't like Nappa he decided mentally. He hated Nappa.

 

"I mean an asteroid collided with Planet Vegeta, as far as we know, other the prince, me, and you, everyone is dead," said Nappa and with that he stalked away. Raditz still kneeling on the floor, let his mouth drop in shock. He fought back his tears, unwilling to cry now that he was no longer the only intelligent life on an empty planet. Many thoughts and images flashed by his mind, but he couldn’t grasp any of them long enough to make any sense of them, nor remember what they were of.

 

He rose only once the doctors approached him with a new uniform and scouter. He donned them, humiliated that he’d so quickly forgotten his nudity and grateful not to have to put on the tattered uniform he’d been wearing. He was then ushered to a private meeting with Freeza. He went along mutely, still thinking only of everyone being dead. His father, Toma, Fasha, the others, his friend Kohl and even people he’d only known in passing.

 

Freeza sat on a throne and smiled cruelly when Raditz was brought before him. Zarbon stood close at hand. Raditz had never been this close to the tyrant before, it was unnerving.

 

"So this is the new monkey," said Freeza in his disturbing high voice. Raditz's voice died in his throat. He was unsure whether he was expected to respond or not. Raditz also wondered why Freeza was behaving as if this was the first time he’d seen him, he knew for sure he’d caught glimpses of the icejin prince while floating in the healing tank.

 

"Yes, though the doctors say he's quite weak even for a monkey," said Zarbon.

 

"Well, at least this one may survive being put under Vegeta's command. Even if it is out of pity," responded Freeza. He turned his cold gaze onto the men who had brought Raditz to the throne room to begin with.

 

"Take him to quarters with the other monkeys; I don't need him wondering around spreading fleas to the other men. He's Vegeta's problem now," said Freeza with a dismissive wave of his hand. The two men took the young saiyan by the arms and unnecessarily dragged him from the room. They continued to drag him through the halls until they dragged him outside. Raditz was a little startled as he’d assumed he was on a ship.

 

They drug him to a lone building that seemed intentionally separated from the other smaller buildings containing Freeza’s soldier’s quarters. They stopped at the door and threw him roughly into the room. The quarters consisted of three rooms, a dining room, and two barracks. There was also a communal shower attached. One barrack had been completely dismantled save for one bunk, so Raditz surmised that this was the room Vegeta had claimed to himself. The other had been mostly left alone but only one low bunk near the door had the bunks above it cleared away. Raditz chose a bunk as far away from this one as possible to curl up and sleep.

When he woke, Vegeta and Nappa were back. He came out of the room and saw them as they sat in the dining room tearing through a mountain of food between them. Raditz came closer and reached out to grab a bit for himself only to go flying back into the wall behind him, courtesy of Nappa.

"We've been training all day, you've been sleeping. You can have food when you pull your weight," snapped Vegeta.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," said Raditz obediently. He shuffled back to his bunk and let himself be lured back to sleep by the gurgles of his empty stomach.

 


	4. Home Sweet Home

# Chapter 4

Home Sweet Home

Raditz woke to the annoying buzzing of his scouter's alarm. He opened his eyes fully expecting to still see the Kovilian sky, only to realize that the mission was finished and they'd returned to Planet Freeza #1 to report. He looked around only to see Nappa still snoozing on his own bunk, his scouter crushed in one hand.

Raditz left him to his nap and went to catch breakfast, knowing Nappa would do him the same favor. Vegeta already sat at the table woofing down his morning meal. They were still nearly the same height; at 12 and 13 respectfully neither had hit their growth spurts yet, coming up only to Nappa’s stomach. Yet Vegeta was still much more powerful than Raditz, his power grew in leaps and bounds while Raditz's took small irrelevant hops.

Raditz bowed to the young Prince, a gesture which went without recognition and sat to down his own food. Then they both headed off for training.

Raditz was not in the same power class as Nappa or Vegeta so unless Nappa was awake to decide to use him as a punching bag he trained with soldiers closer to his own level. Vegeta would train against five or six strong warriors. They stuck to these patterns until Nappa burst into the training hall, clearly irate, and blasted Raditz's sparring partner across the floor.

"Come on brat, I'll make you pay for causing me to miss breakfast," he snarled out.

Before Raditz could open his mouth to protest Nappa charged him. Nappa's elbow connected solidly with his back and flew forward only to have Nappa's knee come slamming into his gut. He went up and came down hard on the floor.

He sputtered and gaped trying to get to his feet. Nappa still looked enraged, he stood over Raditz with his shoulders heaving.

"I didn't tell you to over sleep," Raditz insisted from the ground.

Nappa didn't bother to respond. He picked the teen up by his throat and threw him into the metallic wall, denting it. The other soldiers simply looked on, most of them obviously enjoying Raditz's pain. Nappa continued to beat on the smaller male mercilessly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Raditz finally cried.

"Finally, you admit it," said Nappa, "Now hold still," he said drawing back for another blow.

He hit Raditz's unresisting body five or six more times until blood ran down his face from the side of his head and his nose. Nappa cracked his knuckles and walked away laughing. Raditz dragged himself up and out of the gym.

He went up to the med bay but they deemed his wounds noncritical, not serious enough for attention, especially considering the wave of after training wounds they were preparing to see to. They did relent enough to stitch up the gash in his head. Raditz then stumbled on to the quarters he shared with Nappa and Vegeta.

He swore softly, noting in the back of his mind that it wasn't one of the insults he'd known as a child. His ribs were mottled in bruises and blood was caked on his face and matted his long hair. He stripped himself of what was left of his training armor and went into the showers connected to their quarters.

His tail was stiff as he uncurled it from his waist. He stretched it out behind him as he stood under the lukewarm spray. He used it to scrub his back and stared at it as he used his hand to carefully wipe the blood from his face. He frowned at the strange white spot that had appeared at its tip. He'd pushed it out of his mind the first time he'd noticed it but now he scrubbed at it, to little avail, holding his tail as tightly as he dared to.

"Hey, Raditz you still brooding?" said Nappa as he busted into the showers. He actually sounded friendly, easy for him when he wasn’t the one on the receiving end of the beating. Raditz didn't spare him a look as he continued to scrub at the mark. He did turn towards the wall so as not to flash himself in front of his intruding comrade.

"Hey that mark-" trailed off Nappa. Raditz shot him a look over his shoulder but didn’t turn.

Before Raditz knew it Nappa had crossed the space between them and grabbed Raditz's tail in his own fist none to gently. He seemed uncaring about the nearly cold water raining down on him. Raditz fell back as his strength left him.

"Do you know what this mark means?" demanded Nappa, shaking the fist that was wrapped around his tail. The very tip was visible over clenched hand, the white spot sitting there innocuously.

"No," said Raditz weakly, "Let go"

Surprisingly Nappa complied. He dropped Raditz’s tail and strode out of the showers, his armor dripping across the floor. When Raditz recovered he turned off the water and begin to dry himself, he was more than a bit shaken. He went about his task slowly taking extra care to try his thoroughly soaked hair then put his change of clothes on.

When he finally exited the showers Nappa and Vegeta sat at the table waiting for him and dread pooled in his stomach.

 


	5. Beginnings of a Nightmare

# Chapter 5

Beginnings of a Nightmare

 

"Do what you want," said Vegeta as he got up. "I won't crawl around in the dirt with a low level," he finished. Vegeta strode out of the room with disgust clearly etched onto his face. Raditz watched him go with some confusion, and then he turned back to Nappa who was eying him in a way that made Raditz more than a little afraid and highly uncomfortable.

 

"What's so important about the mark on my tail?" he asked quietly. He could barely force himself to speak. Something was wrong here and he couldn’t help but feel he was not going to like the answer to his question.

 

"It's a breeder's mark" said Nappa simply as he got up and advanced on the smaller saiyan. Raditz frowned, not recognizing the term or why it would make Nappa behave like this. They'd never been friends, far from, but he was usually better about inventing reasons to beat Raditz up, all this over a white mark on his tail? Seeing his confusion, Nappa elaborated.

 

"All breeders get a mark on their tail sometime before they hit puberty that identifies them as a breeder. It fades over time," explained Nappa continuing his procession towards the young boy in front of him.

 

As he stepped forward, Raditz stepped back until he'd hit the wall. Nappa planted his burly arms on either side of Raditz's head and caged him in with his body. Raditz was so much shorter than the older man that he had to look up to see Nappa’s face, however the expression on the face above him made him focus slightly lower to the other saiyan’s chest.

 

"So?" said Raditz, trying and failing to sound unconcerned.

 

"You don't know what a breeder is?" laughed Nappa. It was a cruel laugh that promised unpleasant times ahead.

 

"No," admitted Raditz, but then how was he meant too? Nappa was the oldest of the three of them by far. He was older than both his and Vegeta’s fathers would have been had they lived. He had the most knowledge of their lost planet but he only shared that knowledge with Vegeta. How could he possibly expect Raditz to know what he was never told?

 

"A breeder is what we Saiyans used to keep our populations numbers afloat. They can have three times the cubs a female could manage over a lifetime," said Nappa. He leaned in closer pressing Raditz's much smaller body into the wall behind him.

 

"Of course, Prince Vegeta doesn't want you carrying cubs, it might upset Lord Freeza and drag us down more than you already do," he said backing off slightly. Raditz let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Nappa smirked at him and went into the barrack they shared. After a few long minutes and some very ineffectual calming breaths, Raditz decided to hurry to his bunk and sleep. Tomorrow they would be on their way to Planet Freeza #689, a two week trip by pod, separate, safe from others, especially Nappa, pods. This weirdness would all blow over; Nappa’s attention span couldn’t sustain it. And the first chance Raditz got he would shave the odd patch of fur off his tail, even if he had to do it with his teeth.

 

He crept in to the barrack as quietly and climbed into his bunk as noiselessly as possible. Nappa seemed to already be already deep into sleep, no point in waking him. He turned his back to the room, not wanting to be reminded of the other's presence. And just as he began to drift off he was pinned down.

 

Nappa's laugh was cold, cruel, but had just hint of glee and anticipation. His much larger hand clutched Raditz throat as he thrashed beneath him. Nappa's knee kept him firmly in place. He could remember crying for the first time in years but could never be sure of when he started to cry. It might have been when Nappa ripped his uniform for the second time that day, or when he cracked one of the bones in Raditz’s legs trying to keep him still. It might have been when he heard Nappa's own clothes being pulled off, or the feeling of something firm poking at his entrance. He was definitely in tears by the time the man shoved into him dryly. He was outright sobbing as the large brute began a harsh rhythm, whispering disgusting and insulting things to the smaller boy beneath him as he panted in obvious pleasure.

 

If Raditz called out for his father's help right before he felt the rush of warmth spilling into his bottom, he didn't remember. He did remember Nappa informing him, as he roughly rode out his orgasm, that he couldn't get knocked up until after puberty had hit and even then measures could be taken. It was the beginning of a decade’s worth of nightmares for Raditz.

 


	6. Bardock

# Chapter 6

Bardock

 

Kojack, another one of many planets he'd rather forget he'd ever visited; unfortunately this one would haunt the back of mind even after he was long dead. It had a population of moderately vicious inhabitants, a spotty moon pattern, and it was overly humid. Raditz had grown into a power level equal to his status as a low level saiyan. Raditz held his own well enough, but it was tiring. He could see Nappa in the distance enjoying the destruction of the planet's defenses. He was deliberately getting closer to the native warriors then necessary, letting their blood spray over him continually. He looked happy; Raditz hated it when he was happy.

 

A happy Nappa meant a night with Raditz's face shoved into the bald man's lap. It meant a greater chance that he'd be unsatisfied with just that and shoved Raditz against a wall instead or maybe the ground, whichever Nappa felt would be faster. It meant making up another excuse as to why for the thousandth time his armor and uniform were destroyed and needed yet another one. Raditz frowned at this, willing one of the natives would lucky and injure the man. Then again an angry Nappa didn't make matters much better.

 

Raditz was surprised by the blow to his stomach. It let one of the natives finally get the upper hand and send him sailing back into the thicket of trees. The blow hadn't come from outside his stomach, though. Raditz panted harshly, not sure whether he was madder at the natives, himself, Nappa, Vegeta, or Nappa's spawn that decided to make its presence and displeasure known at the wrong time.

 

Vegeta's solution to the problem had been simple, they'd go on missions as usual, Raditz would participate as usual, and through his own weakness miscarry. Unfortunately, no matter how many fights he got into, how many blows were exchanged over the months, the unborn saiyan continued to make its presence known with many strong and healthy kicks to its bearer's inner organs. Freeza had made his opinion on the saiyan race more than abundantly clear over the years. They no longer hoped to find more of their kind and Raditz did not want to find out what sadistic method Freeza would use to be rid of a new saiyan or if Raditz himself would survive the experience. He was getting larger, and he feared that if he got into a pod the child would not wait until they landed to demand its release. Raditz had to fight himself to remember not to get attached to the child, a task that was made harder by the nights where he could feel the curious prodding of fingers against the inside of his stomach and the tickle of a small furry tail unfurling. The kicking made it easier though, he could almost delude himself into thinking the child was mocking him too.

 

"It still moving?" asked Nappa as walked up to the tree Raditz had decided to rest against. Raditz nodded, unwilling to look Nappa in the eye. He and Vegeta were unanimous in the decision that this was completely Raditz’s fault. Never mind that he was literally held down while the cub had been conceived. Never mind that Nappa was the only one who had ever derived any pleasure from their much too frequent couplings over the years and became so caught up in that pleasure this time that he forgot to pull out. One good thing had come of it though, Vegeta ordered Nappa to choose safer avenues for his lust in the future, not even allowing talk of making use of Raditz's mouth anymore.

 

"Get back to work!" yelled Vegeta flying down to where they were. He was still shorter than both of them, and he wasn’t going to grow anymore but he still managed to make them each feel small. Raditz rushed to his feet, knowing that he was already on thin ice. They went back to obliterating the planet's natives.

 

At the end of the day they made a fire and roasted a few of the corpses. Raditz was ravenous but he ate slowly, trying to eat only for one rather than two. The other two paid him little attention.

 

"Does it still live?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Raditz kept his eyes down but he could feel Vegeta's eyes boring into him.

 

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," he intoned, fully expecting Vegeta’s rage.

 

"I won't have Freeza wrath on our heads because of your indiscretion, Raditz," Vegeta snapped. Raditz felt a surge of anger go through him. His unwanted passenger agreed wholeheartedly, flailing its limbs around in its limited space.

 

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta. I'll take care of it," he bit out.

 

"You've had your chance to do that. Lie on the ground," ordered Vegeta. Raditz looked up at him in confusion. Apparently he took too long to comply, he found himself in the familiar position of having Nappa pining him to the ground.

 

Vegeta stood over them and Nappa shifted so that he had one hand on Raditz chest pining him down and the other holding down his legs. Vegeta lifted one boot and brought it down firmly on Raditz's bulge. Raditz screamed in pain as Vegeta bought his foot back up and down twice more. Nappa reached one hand into Raditz's armor, underneath him and pulled it out covered in fluid and traces of blood.

 

"We're going to look for survivors, bury the corpse," snapped Vegeta as he flew off. Nappa spared him a cruel smile as he too took off.

 

Raditz managed to pull himself up, bracing against a nearby tree. He gritted in pain as he slowly worked his armor off of his lower half. His thighs were covered in fluid, with specks of blood in it. He was actually grateful for the privacy, but it scared him too. He had no clue how he was supposed to do this. Of course he knew basically what was supposed to happen but honestly the idea of it made him want Vegeta or Nappa come back and slice him open.

 

At least the cub had finally stopped moving.

 

It was painful, exhausting, and lonely, but finally the head began to slip out of him. He grunted in effort to squeeze more of it out. He wasn't sure if he was screaming because it was that painful or because he knew the child would not.

 

"Come out, come out," he muttered to himself in a constant stream.

 

Time moved slowly but eventually there was enough of the cub laying in the dirt beneath him that he felt he could rip the rest out with breaking it into pieces, he owed it that much.

 

So he tugged it out by the shoulder, cradling it to his chest without realizing what he was doing. He slumped back in exhaustion still clutching it tightly. He stared into the dead fire as he attuned himself to the ongoing tremors in his body. Yes, there was something vile to come after the cub's body, wasn't there? He chuckled at that thought a bit, wondering if Vegeta would make him scoop it up and bury it too.

 

He was answered with a whimper. He brought his eyes down to his dead spawn, except it was staring at him. And breathing, he could feel its steady breaths against his chest. He used his free hand and felt its limbs and ribcage, not so much as a bruise or broken bone.

 

"You are a stubborn thing," he whispered. The boy, now that Raditz bothered to check, gurgled, happy his bearer had now acknowledged him. These swiftly turned to more soft whimpers and an incessant nosing against his bearer's chest. Without thinking Raditz bought the child to properly face his nipple and though they hadn't swollen like many species' did when suckling young, Raditz could feel the quick flow of liquid from his own body to the smaller one in his arms.

 

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked brokenly. The answer he saw in the infants eyes clearly stated that he was happy with what his bearer was doing now. Shifting his grip, Raditz freed one hand and ruffled the infant's hair. It was still sticky and matted from birth, but then again the cub it was attached to was only seconds old. Raditz could see what form it would take though.

 

"Father…," he whispered. The child was a spitting image, just like someone had mentioned his younger brother to be before he'd left for his last mission.

 

Raditz pinched the boy's umbilical cord, squeezing it till only a small part remained connected to the boy in his arms. For one moment Raditz considered climbing into his pod and setting course for somewhere far from Freeza’s reach, much like his cousin Turles had done many years earlier. However, he remembered the report Freeza let him listen in on; once he figured out they were related. They'd found Turles and mutilated him. Turles was dead, Bardock was dead, and Kakarot was dead. All thanks to the meteor that had slammed into their planet and Freeza.

 

"No, that’s not right, Kakarot was sent out," he realized, eyes widening. To his credit, the infant tried to pay attention to his bearer but he was obviously enjoying his meal too much to properly pay attention. He whined when the delicious liquid ran dry. He was immediately switched to the other side. Raditz smiled at the boy's gluttonous attitude, appropriate for any healthy saiyan babe, but it was smile tinged with grief.

 

"No matter what I do, you will end up dead or suffering," he said holding the boy closer. The child snorted, but continued to eat.

 

"I think I will call you Bardock as well," he continued. The child drunk fast he was nearly run dry, though Raditz didn't even want to know how he knew that. Dutifully Raditz patted the child's, Bardock's, back after he finished. He yawned, obviously exhausted, Raditz felt the same. He smiled sadly into the boy’s face. He shifted the boy and held his face to his chest. He gripped Bardock tightly, even as he began to struggle. Soon, the infant's limbs fell limp, and for the third time since he could remember Raditz cried.

 

“This wouldn’t have happened had I been stronger, I’m so sorry,” he whispered to Bardock.

 

By the time Vegeta and Nappa decided to grace him with their returned presence, he had bathed himself and Bardock both in a nearby river. He had cleaned his clothes one handedly; and put them back on that same way, unwilling to let the boy leave his arms for a moment.

 

The other two found him kneeling at the base of a tree staring down into the hole he'd dug and finally lain little Bardock's body into. His hands cupped a scoop of dirt but he couldn't bring himself to throw it in.

 

Smothering the boy hadn't yet registered with his parental instincts. Everything in his being screamed that Bardock was sleeping and this was the act that would kill him. And staring into the boy's face, Raditz found it hard to argue. He didn't look dead; Raditz had seen enough dead to know it by now. His child had lived through so much intended to kill him, why was this any different?

 

"You aren't done yet?" snarled Vegeta

 

"Damned brat took after that crazy low level was probably just as weak," said Nappa with no remorse toward the child he had spawned. After noticing the older saiyan's presence standing over him he began to quickly fill the grave. He didn't want Bardock to have to suffer Nappa's gaze and the man certainly didn't deserve to look at Raditz's son.

 

He patted the dirt down gently, ignoring instincts that still screamed that he was burying the boy alive. He followed mutely as they went back to their pods. Nappa and Vegeta were already discussing the next job they wanted to take. Raditz climbed into his pod, and felt the day’s events slam into him in the form of an allover soreness. He felt empty handed as if his body had already grown use to the warm weight of his child, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. And if a few more tears fell once he entered suspended animation, well no one was around to see it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Extra Scenes: Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter 5 - Pre-Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story is complete, from here on out are extras, though I still recommend reading them before the sequel.

## Finding Out

He hated it when Nappa drank. He hated the smell, of both the disgusting swill Nappa chose to drink (and bathe his clothes in by the smell of it) and the smell of the bald Saiyan himself. He hated the inconsistency, sometimes Nappa was a violent drunk who beat up anyone that crossed his path with Raditz as a frequent victim, but other times he was a silly drunk who would spout nonsense or even stories from their home world then pass out. The worst of times he was a horny drunk, and as bad a bedmate he was when he was sober he was much worse when drunk.

 

Today Nappa was most definitely a horny drunk. Raditz's body had gone so numb he felt like he had stepped outside of it, a logical observer with no emotional attachment to the ongoing events. He could watch the bald pig grunt over him with a twisted look of pleasure on his face. He could see the limpness and exhaustion evident in his own body and the dead expression in his own eyes. He was content to observe though, it was much less painful. Things went on in this vein until Nappa passed out, still firmly joined to him and he let his own eyes follow.

 

The next morning Raditz woke up to his scouter's alarm, nothing unusual there. He poked Nappa on his side till he rolled over right onto the floor. He chucked as the bigger saiyan slept on, as always. He couldn't feel his lower half, but walking around usually cured that at least to the point where he could power his way through it.

 

As he stood he felt liquid trickle down his leg. He rushed into the wash room and stripped away his clothing. Looking down he saw the unmistakable trickle of seed, traveling down his thigh.

 

"Damn it," he cursed softly.

 

With no other recourse, he scrubbed himself carefully, and flushed out his insides with water as hot as he could stand. It had worked for him before. He exited the washroom with a pool of dread in his stomach. And spent the rest of the day on edge.

 

After a few weeks had passed Raditz put the event behind him, but still cursing Nappa's stupidity and drunkenness on the inside. The trio of Saiyans walked into their bunker still sweaty and bloody from their training session. Well, Nappa and Raditz were, Prince Vegeta did not find himself challenged enough to warrant breaking a sweat, in his own words.

 

"Freeza needs to send stronger soldiers, no one here is a challenge, how am I supposed to get stronger if all he sends is weaklings!" ranted the short prince.

 

"He might not have anyone stronger to send, you've decimated Freeza's ranks," praised Nappa. Raditz rolled his eyes at the bald giant but decided not to get into the conversation, the two were happy to forget he existed if he let them and he was willing to let them. They sat down to the dining table where dinner was waiting, the table strained under the weight of generous portions for three full grown Saiyans. As Raditz bought his utensils to his mouth he realized he was starving, not post-training starving but full out haven't eaten in four days starving. He inhaled his food, outpacing both Vegeta and Nappa bringing their attention back to him. He didn't pay it much mind though, more focused on the fact that he was still starving. He eyed Nappa's pile, weighing the beating he'd get with the satisfaction of filling his stomach. He didn't even glance towards Vegeta that would be asking for a death sentence.

 

After a few moments he decided it wasn't really worth it. As hungry as he was it would do him no good when Nappa inevitably made him throw up whatever he'd managed to pilfer from him. It sucked being the weakest of the group sometimes, or all the time really but right now it just stung a little more.

 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Nappa, more accusing than concerned. Raditz shrugged in an automatic response sinking down a little in his seat.

 

"I was just hungry, aren't you," muttered Raditz as he removed himself from the table and headed to the shower. He started up the hot water the same as usual but it felt too hot. He had to dial it down a few notches in order to be comfortable. Everything felt wrong today, he'd been off center in training, not mention sluggish and now he was walking around with a gnawing hunger that didn't make any sense. Contemplating this Raditz crawled into the bunker across from Nappa's, where Nappa had long ordered him to sleep, but found that sleep wasn't coming to him, more than likely because of the gnawing hunger he was suffering. So he lied awake, listening as Nappa finally dragged himself in, still smelling strongly of dried blood and sweat, and got into his own bed. He was still awake an hour later when Nappa crossed the space between them and climbed into Raditz's bunk.

 

As Raditz was pinned to the bed by the older male a panic he hadn't experienced in a long time took over him. He trashed violently beneath his longtime tormentor, kicking his legs and throwing out his arms, his fingers clawing ineffectually at whatever skin they came in contact with.

 

"Nappa, stop," he begged, as Nappa easily managed to pin down each of his flailing limbs. The bald saiyan's flashed him a grin that was full of triumph. He awkwardly maneuvered himself to enter the smaller saiyan beneath him, using his ki to burn away any barriers, grunting in response to Raditz’s further pleas. As Nappa drove into Raditz as hard as he could, Raditz bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming, but he eventually gave into the urge, more accurate he lost all sanity and began screaming obscenities and insults at Nappa.

 

"Shut up, you'll wake Prince Vegeta," ordered Nappa, slamming the palm of hand into Raditz face without missing a stroke. Raditz could only form pain gasps in response. Satisfied, Nappa continued on, gripping Raditz hard enough to draw blood As soon as the stars cleared from his vision Raditz struck out at Nappa again, this time managing to dig his finger into the larger saiyan’s eye.

 

"Damn it!" Nappa exclaimed, sitting up to clutch his eye. With his uninjured one he glared down at the other saiyan.

 

Raditz slid himself from beneath Nappa, falling to the floor in the process and began crawling backwards away from his angered bedmate. He muttered a few apologies but they were clearly falling on death ears. He was literally shaking in terror as the older saiyan rose to his feet. Raditz huddled in a corner of the room his eyes locked with Nappa's form as the saiyan stalked over to him.

 

"I'm not going to let some breeder humiliate me," he muttered darkly.

 

"I wasn't trying too, I just panicked, I'm sorry," pleaded Raditz. Nappa laughed at him.

 

"Not yet, but you will be," Nappa promised. He stood over Raditz's form with an evil expression. He grabbed Raditz by his neck and slung him into the farthest wall. He sped over to him again and threw him into some of the unoccupied bunks which had been ripped of the wall and stacked at the far end of the room, they clattered loudly as they fell over.

 

"Nappa! What the hell's going on, keep it down!" yelled Vegeta as he blasted open the door.

 

"Raditz, was the one causing trouble," accused Nappa, pointing over to the nude, bruised and beaten breeder who had yet to rise to his feet.

 

"I don't care, if you can't control one weakling I'll kill you both and be done with it," threatened Vegeta

 

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta," said Nappa, bowing. Raditz still lay in the bunk rubble, clutching at his stomach. He had a confused look on his face.

 

"I feel strange," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. He didn't for much longer as Nappa quickly reintroduced him to a familiar feeling, pain. Nappa slammed his head into the wall denting it.

 

"Show your betters some respect!" he yelled at the cowering breeder. Raditz clutched his head but managed not to cry out.

 

"I'm sorry for waking you, Prince Vegeta," bit out Raditz, peering through his tangled locks to look in Vegeta's general direction. Nappa's hit had hurt him more then he cared to admit, but it wasn't worth dying over. Vegeta glared at him, and stalked away without acknowledging Raditz had spoken at all. Raditz hated to admit it but it hurt. Nappa gave him a smug look and climbed back into his bunk, Raditz could only hope he stayed in it this time.

 

The next morning Raditz didn’t feel weird, he wasn’t in much pain and he didn’t even feel tired. What he felt was horrible, feverish, and dizzy. He remained in bed after his scouter had gone off, after Nappa had finally risen and given him a curious look, after both Vegeta and Nappa could clearly be heard enjoying dinner. Great now he was hungry too.

 

When the door to the bunker finally opened it wasn’t Nappa headed off to sleep like he expected but Vegeta who looked furious. He sat up quickly as he was able.

 

“Why are you lazing around!” demanded Vegeta but he gave Raditz no opportunity to answer. “We finally get another mission and you decide to be lazy, you’d better not get in the way or I’ll kill you myself and be done with it,” he finished and with that the diminutive prince stalked out of the room. Nappa came in shortly after, snickering.

 

“I don’t feel well,” said Raditz with some inexplicable need to justify himself to someone.

 

“So go to the med bay,” suggested Nappa in an uncommonly friendly mood.

 

“I don’t think I’m sick, just…off, I can’t really explain,” said Raditz, he was more than willing to milk Nappa’s good moods when they came about. “I’ve been feeling feverish but I don’t have a fever, I feel like I haven’t eaten in days when I’ve been eating more, it just doesn’t make any sense,” he elaborated.

 

“Have you had stomach pains?” asked Nappa suddenly

 

“Yeah, but they don’t last long so I haven’t really-,” Raditz began be he was cut off as Nappa step close and placed a hand on Raditz’s lower stomach. He made a frustrated noise and punched the wall over Raditz’s bed, putting a deep dent in it.

 

“What?” questioned Raditz.

 

“You idiot,” snarled Nappa.

 

“What?” questioned Raditz again.

 

“You. How’d you let this happen, are you stupid or something? If Freeza finds out he’ll kill us all!” Nappa said, oblivious to the increasingly confused look on Raditz’s face. Neither of them noticed Vegeta had stepped back into the room.

 

“Because I’m sick?” asked Raditz incredulously.

 

“Because you’re carrying,” said Nappa looking at Raditz like he was an idiot, and that was an unpleasant reversal of things.

 

“Carrying what?” asked Raditz but as the words slip from his mouth realization widened his eyes, and his hand flew down to his stomach.

 


	8. Extra Scenes: Attachment

## Attachment

 

Raditz felt the crunch of the other soldier’s nose breaking beneath his fist. It was an up and down feeling. He had been imaging Nappa’s face on the other soldier, so punching him felt had good. The bad part came with particular soldier being one of few who was friendly to Raditz and breaking his nose, however accidental, might change that. He froze in a fighting stance, not willing to insult the other alien by checking to see if he was alright, but he backed up few feet.

 

“You still able to fight, Jeor” he called out in taunting voice

 

The other fighter sat up and smiled at him. “Naw, I’ll let you have that one,” he said picking himself up of the ground. “I just can’t keep up with a saiyan,” he continued reaching out to shake Raditz’s hand. Raditz took it gratefully, though they only been sparing it had been an intense one, Raditz had been sure he would lose. He had lost all his other matches against Jeor so far, he had gotten lucky.

 

“It was a lucky shot,” Raditz said, conceding to the truth.

 

“No way, you’ve definitely gotten much stronger since our last spar,” insisted Jeor. His statement struck Raditz as odd.

 

“I don’t think I’ve gotten any stronger, in fact I’m surprised my power level hasn’t dropped lately,” he told the other soldier. Jeor looked surprised.

 

Don’t you measure your power level?” he asked

 

“No, what’s the point? I know Nappa’s just went up by 40 and Vegeta’s just shot up another 60. I guess I maybe gained 10 or 15,” said Raditz

 

Jeor tapped on his scouter. “Your power level has gone up by 50 since the last time we spared, that’s amazing growth,” said Jeor. His amphibian like eyes widening in his excitement. They continued walking out of the sparing hall, headed toward the med bay. Jeor’s species healed quickly enough, much faster than a saiyan, but a broken bone that healed wrong would have to be broken again.

 

“You must be reading that wrong, in our last mission I was nearly killed by a native, a farmer by the looks of him, not even one of their warriors. If Nappa hadn’t thrown that wild Ki blast I’d probably be dead now,” explained Raditz

 

“That’s because Prince Vegeta only accepts the toughest jobs, they pay better but there is a reason why. My team would have never taken on that Planet Hoose job for any amount, that planet was full of strong beasts, we’d’ve collapsed under the pressure of the gravity alone,” said Jeor. The two continued on as Raditz fell into a contemplative silence.

 

“Raditz!” yelled a voice behind him. It was enough to shake Raditz out of his thoughts. Both he and Jeor turned to see Nappa striding towards them. “Get lost lizard,” he shot at Jeor when he got to them. Raditz waved his friend off when it seemed he would try to defy Nappa and the amphibian left them.

 

“I was on my way to the med bay,” explained Raditz, cursing himself inwardly that he felt the need to justify himself to Nappa. It didn’t help that half the base already had some strange idea that Nappa owned him.

 

“You’re barely scratched you little wuss,” said Nappa. “I bet if I killed your lizard friend you’d cry about it, you’re always crying anyway but what can you expect from a breeder,”

 

A strange but familiar mix of fear and anger shot through Raditz but he didn’t let it show. Nappa was always threatening to kill anyone willing to talk to him for more than five minutes without threatening or degrading him. Raditz learned to tell when the threat was just a threat and when it was really a warning.

 

“He’s a good sparring partner,” stated Raditz trying to keep his voice as even as possible. He wouldn’t let Nappa rile him.

 

“Sure, how many times have you let him mount you?” accused Nappa with a sneer. Raditz bristled and glared at Nappa.

 

“You do realize that his species reproduces externally, correct?” shot Raditz. He enjoyed the confused look that passed Nappa’s face before taking pity on the giant idiot.

 

“He doesn’t have any balls or any of the related equipment,” he explained more simply.

 

“I knew that, I’m not stupid,” Nappa insisted, unfortunately Raditz’s disbelief in that statement must have shown on his face and he found himself shoved harshly in the wall. “I wonder how you found that out, trying to whore yourself out for favor no doubt,” accused Nappa again as he held Raditz in place with one meaty hand.

 

Raditz rolled his eyes. “No actually, I inferred that information as he was telling me about the mate and children he lost,” he told Nappa. Nappa let go, allowing Raditz to peel himself away from the wall. He was still angry, glaring down at the long haired male. With growl he turned away as he was going to walk away but Raditz braced himself anyway. Just as he thought, Nappa pivoted around too quickly for Raditz block and punched him in the face.

 

Raditz flew back into the wall again and slid down into a sitting position clutching his abused face, but he could only glare at Nappa as he walked away smirking. He could feel the hot heat of anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach but he reminded himself that against Nappa he was nothing, nothing but a low class.

 

The next day Jeor approached him again.

 

“I want you to join our crew for a mission,” he said brightly. Raditz could only stare in disbelief so Jeor continued.

 

“Lord Freeza has already said that your regular crew won’t be receiving any missions for the next few months, this is a quick one, its estimated at 15 days. I even put in the official request already, it was approved,” he said

 

Finally gathering his wits Raditz replied,”Vegeta would never let me work with another crew,”

 

“If the request was approved he had to have already seen it as your crew leader,” countered the amphibian. Raditz shrugged.

 

“Well, if Vegeta’s already approved,”

 

“Great get your gear, we leave in six hours,” said Jeor running off.

 

At launch time Raditz met Jeor and his two crew members at the launch bay, he had managed to avoid running into Nappa. One of the crew members was the same type of alien as Jeor, the other was something like a brown skinned, four armed, squid-like alien. They nodded to Raditz as the boarded their pods, and Raditz boarded his last.

 

They arrive at the specified planet and went straight to work, although an extermination mission was never fun, this was to fun as one could get. It was easy, nothing like the missions he usually went on with Vegeta but he still found himself turning and expecting to see either Nappa or Vegeta. Their second night on the planet they stood on a high mountain looking over one of the planets largest cities, watching as their military put together its first coordinated retaliatory efforts.

 

Raditz had to fight not to look up at the moon, it was out every two days on this planet, but Jeor had shared that Oozuru transformation would not be a good idea. They fought strategic battles against the alien army, crippling them slowly but surely. Raditz learned much from Hui, the four armed alien about planetary tactics. Although they were wanted by every citizen of the planet, Raditz slept peaceably at night without Nappa lurking nearby. They finished the mission early, 6 days instead of the estimated 15, and the crew gave most of the credit to Raditz. The sent a report by scooter and went to a nearby planet for celebratory drinks.

 

“So, Raditz want to join us permanently?” asked Hui over the second round of drinks. Raditz was glad he’d just drained his cup or else it might have come flying out. He wanted to join, the mission hadn’t been as life threatening as he was used to but it had still been challenging. He hadn’t spent his nights looking over his shoulder as to Nappa’s location, or walking on thin ice around Vegeta. He’d formed an instant camaraderie with Jeor’s crew members one that hadn’t formed in the years he’d been working with the other two. He wanted to join, he should.

 

“I can’t, I can’t abandon my crew,” he heard himself say. The others gave him a sad smile but left the subject alone.

 

When they exited the bar and were ready to board their pods and head back to Freeza #1,Nappa was waiting. Raditz headed straight to him, hoping to get whatever set the behemoth off out of the way quickly. The others shot dark looks toward the bald saiyan. When Raditz reached him Nappa grasped his arm in a tight grip but before Raditz could demand to be let go Nappa shot three ki blasts, one at each crew member killing them and destroying their pods.

 

“What, why, are you crazy?” sputtered Raditz as he tried in vain to pull away. Nappa smirked in response.

 

“No, you are if you really thought I’d let you get away from me that easy, you’re a saiyan, you belong with your own kind, have some pride,” said Nappa shaking him by his captured arm. The harsh words died on Raditz tongue as he saw the crazed possessive glint in Nappa’s eyes, it didn’t scare him, it froze him to his core.

 

“Let me go,” he pleaded, pulling once more at his arm. Nappa pulled him closer in an embrace so warm, it was mocking.

 

“Never,” he whispered into the shell of Raditz’s ear.

 

 


	9. Extra Scenes: Aftermath

## Aftermath

 

It took two months before he stopped expecting to see that child when he woke up. It only took three days for his body to quit producing food for it. He cursed himself for his weakness, for his attachment to the parasite. He was a saiyan warrior not a weak breeder. He was not going to be hampered by the memory of that child, it meant nothing to him. He had thrown himself into his training his strength was growing slowly but steadily. Back on Planet Vegeta they would have been hard pressed to keep calling him a low-level.

 

 _‘Kakarot.’_ The name had begun to cross through his mind at random times. His younger brother, who was more than likely dead. ‘ _Or stranded, like I was.’_

 

Raditz shook his head. He didn’t have time for this, or maybe he had too much time. One blow was all it took to split the creature’s head open. As the creature’s warm, blue-green blood washed over him he couldn’t help but grin. These were gentle creatures; he had no clue why they were even assigned this mission over other ones that were available. The aliens were naturally physically resilient but under even a lower classed fighter such as himself the creatures’ bodies cleaved open easily. They were large targets, their heads were easily half the size of Raditz’s body, but they were easy to hurt and it exhilarated him, it soothed a deep pain inside. Perhaps he was one-step closer to understanding Nappa’s madness.

 

Vegeta and Nappa were over the horizon sparring. They had deemed this too far beneath them. They had left this to him, he would have finished an hour ago if he weren’t having so much fun.

 

The species was down to three, how ironic. He decided to name them, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Vegeta died the most violently, his royal blood covered the others along with chunks of his flesh. Nappa died the slowest, Raditz, the saiyan, broke his bones puncturing organs and leaving him to collapse while visibly gagging, Radtz, the saiyan, let him drown in his own blood before blowing up his body. Lastly Raditz, the saiyan, skewered Raditz, the beast, quickly through the stomach and heart. He died too quickly to feel much pain.

 

“Ha, Ha,” he began to laugh. It winded him more than killing the creatures.

 

_‘Kakarot,’_

 

He whirled as a roar caught him off guard, his scouter chiming in a late warning. It seemed he had missed one and its anger at seeing its comrades killed had overcome its usual gentle nature. A quick blast through the chest cured his oversight and the beast collapsed at his feet.

 

“I guess you can be Kakarot,” he told it.

 

His job complete Raditz set about his next task, finding his next meal. He eyed the deceased creatures. With the other two blasted to smithereens, he ripped up and cooked Kakarot and Beast-Raditz. There were plenty of other corpses on this planet so he didn’t think he should share with the other two. He gorged himself, even by saiyan standards, all that was left were bones.

 

He laid back on the ground for a well-deserved nap, though he doubted it would be a long one. Vegeta and Nappa would finish sparing then come yell at him for taking so long to complete such an easy mission. After that, they would probably go scour out their own dinner amongst the corpses. Either way, Raditz drifted off.

 

He was awoken by a heavy boot kicking his side.

 

“Get up,” it was Nappa of course. He was irritable a having his ass handed to him by Vegeta, even though that was a forgone conclusion when they had started sparing. Raditz stretched out lazily in a way he would have never done in front of Nappa just six months ago. After the entire incident with the parasite, Vegeta had made it clear that Nappa was not to bed Raditz. He had promised to castrate the older saiyan if he couldn’t follow that command. Raditz was almost grateful but now Nappa was taking out his frustration on Raditz in other ways.

 

He’d long grown use to Nappa hair-trigger temper and his violence but it seemed to be worsening. He was still just as possessive over Raditz’s time and who he spoke with outside of training. His friendly moods were fewer and farther between. The drinking had stopped though. He’d gotten drunk once after the incident and tried his usual tricks in full view of Vegeta. He woke up two days later in the medic bay.

 

Raditz was under no illusions that Vegeta was helping him. Vegeta was only concerned about his orders being followed.

 

Raditz rose and brushed himself off.

 

“Is the job finished?” asked Nappa

 

“Does you scouter show anything living on this planet other than us?” responded Raditz. Nappa tightened his fists, Raditz knew he was on thin ice. “Yes, the mission is finished, but I’ll do a final pass around the planet to be sure,” he said. Nappa nodded before flying off.

 

Raditz took off to do the final pass. He was glad he did, on the opposite side of the planet, far out of range of his scouter in his first position was a cache of eggs. They had been hidden in a cave, all of them viable. If Vegeta or Nappa had discovered this cave instead of him, they would have been enraged at his failure to do such a simple job right. As he stepped further into the cave he heard whispering, the whispering of beast-children. He rounded a corner, expecting to find them cowering like many of the adults had been but he was surprised. They faced him with rocks, sticks, slingshots, and other implements they must have gotten from their homes. There were maybe 15 of them and they looked determined.

 

“So you think you can defeat me with toys?” he mocked them. It was obvious neither side could actually understand the other but they charged. Raditz let them nearly reach him before letting off a wide blast that killed the lot. He walked back out to the eggs ignoring the slight sick feeling in his stomach. He blasted the eggs as well; the floor was covered in reddish egg yolk and half-formed creatures.

 

It was sickening.

 

It was fun.

 

Another passed revealed nothing. The planet was clean, ready to be sold and in a few decades, maybe the new inhabitants would be murdered all over again.

 

 _‘Kakarot,’_ the name crossed his mind again this time accompanied by the wailing of a child. _‘Bar-,’_ he stopped the thought before it could be completed. It couldn’t be, in his, its short life it had never cried like that. He shoved the entire matter out of his mind.

 

He flew over to where Vegeta and Nappa were eating. “The job is finished,” he said. He stood awkwardly for a few moments as they continued to eat without acknowledging him. He wouldn’t sit with them because Nappa was still pissed off, he couldn’t just leave because Vegeta required that he be dismissed from his royal presence. Saiyan hearing was impeccable, at this distance there was no way they hadn’t heard him. He had no choice but to wait.

 

After about fifteen minutes of watching them stuff their faces, Vegeta spoke.

 

“I want to take the Georia job,”

 

Nappa and Raditz shot him a surprised look. That job had been on the waiting list for years and was likely to remain there. It was one of those jobs that were too high level for any squad but Freeza’s elite to handle yet for them it was considered a waste of time and effort. It also wasn’t high on Freeza’s priority which was why it had been allowed to sit for so long. Doing a job like that would get them noticed; it would open doors for them.

 

“We can’t handle that,” said Nappa plainly. He looked afraid, and rightfully so, there was no telling how Vegeta would take that statement.

 

“We just need another squad member. It would push us over the edge,”

 

“None of the other soldiers would survive the Oozaru transformation and we’d have to use it,” said Raditz softly. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of Vegeta’s rage.

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” snapped Vegeta. Then the diminutive prince smirked in a way that Raditz just knew he would hate the next thing the prince was going to say.

 

“Raditz, you’re going to Earth,” declared Vegeta

 

“What’s there?” asked Raditz, _‘And why just me?’_

 

“I was looking around in Freeza’s copies of Saiyan records; I found the name of three Saiyan children who were never confirmed to be killed. One is on Earth, you are going to retrieve him, and stop at Planet Yoril on the way to check on the other. Nappa and I will check on the other one and then head to Planet Ungollen to complete our next mission, we don’t need you for that. Report when you land on Yoril as to its status, the saiyan assigned to that planet was Bean, son of Pinto. The one assigned to Earth is Kakarot, son of Bardock, take the time to bury your brother’s bones if need be,” said Vegeta mockingly. In his shock, Raditz could only nod.

 

Vegeta wasted no time in setting the coordinates in Raditz’s pod. As it closed he could see Vegeta and Nappa boarding their own pods. Raditz began to drift off as the pod went into hibernation mode.

 

 _‘Kakarot,’_ he could hear a baby wailing again.

 

 

 


	10. Extra Scenes: Little Raditz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going Back to before Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

## Little Raditz

 

“Clear the landing area,” shouted a green alien. This was it, he had been waiting all day and there had been a few false starts but this was it. Five pods, one in the lead and the others fanned out behind it. The one in the lead was no doubt his father, sure, he was excited to see the others as well but he couldn’t wait to see his father. He’d just finished his second mission and he’d finished it in half the estimated time. He wanted tell his father all about it, well the parts he could remember, when he wasn’t an Oozaru.

 

The five pods slammed into the landing area and the alien technicians swarmed in to check on the status of the team.

 

Raditz hoped his father wasn’t too injured, one of them would be assigned another mission soon and Raditz didn’t want to waste the rare time he had. The technicians were leaving, and they were taking Borgos and Shugesh with them. Good, Borgos scared him, and Shugesh was just creepy, not that he’d tell his father that.

 

He approached the group quietly, Fasha hated it when he was loud, but other than that she was the nicest to him.

 

“Father,” he greeted trying to keep from sounding to excited.

 

“Oh, if it isn’t my brat, you leaving for a mission?” asked Bardock with slight interest.

 

“No I just got back, I completed the mission in half the time it was estimated to take,”

 

Bardock snorted. “The estimates are never right anyway, the people making the estimates are weak, and they always forget to count how often the moon rises and how many moons there are. They’re idiots,” said Bardock. Raditz made a face he hoped no one saw.

 

“It’s still pretty impressive though Raditz, right Bardock,” said sweetly Fasha elbowing Bardock in the ribs. He made a face and opened his mouth but Toma hit him in the back of the head. “Yeah, impressive, whatever. I’m going to get a drink,” said Bardock. He walked away and Raditz scurried to keep up. The other two followed the father-son pair at a distance.

 

“Father, I was wondering if you wanted to train with me? Before your next mission.” Asked Raditz while trying to keep up with older saiyan’s quick stride. Bardock looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“I suppose I could squeeze a training session in while Borgos and Shugesh are healing. I wanted to go straight back out but I guess I shouldn’t leave’em,”

 

“Shugesh will never shut up about it if you do,” threw in Toma catching up with Bardock.

 

“Yeah, and besides I can’t let my only brat walk around without any real fighting technique like these other so called warriors,” conceded Bardock. “But first, drinks,” he said speeding up. He laughed heartily and Toma joined in, they laughed all the way to the nearest bar with their arms thrown over each other’s shoulders, Raditz on their heels and Fasha behind them.

 

They sat down at the counter after Bardock and Toma politely booted the former patrons from their seats. The bartender was an alien with seven sprawling, yet muscular arms. He served them quickly after greeting them, the three were well known in this bar. He gave Raditz a queer look. Although there was no limit on drinking age most bar tenders either limited what they gave to young children or refused to serve them at all. Raditz glared at the alien, daring him to refuse him. He had never drank alcohol before but his father was enjoying it so he wanted some too. He even had a little money from his last mission.

 

“Kid yours?” asked the bartender indicating Bardock and Toma.

 

“Yeah, give him half a cup. The brat’s got to start somewhere, and keep ours flowing,” said Bardock after a loud gulp. Raditz smiled as the bartender reluctantly handed him a half-full cup. He took a big gulp straight out and immediately started coughing as the drink fizzed up strongly once it hit his tongue and bubbled against the back of his throat. He could hear it fizzing in his mouth and just barely he could hear his father and Toma laughing at him. Great, he’d humiliated himself in front of them.

 

Angrily, he pushed the cup and its remaining contents away. He glared at it as if had caused his humiliation and not his own inexperience.

 

“Yeesh, now he really looks like my sister,” commented Bardock in between his laughter. Raditz was not amused.

 

“Cheer up, like Bardock said you’ve got to start somewhere,” offered Toma

 

“Besides Bardock choked on a tiny sip when he was your age,” inserted a new voice. Bardock froze in livid anger.

 

“Aphia-,” he started before his sister’s fist crashed into his face. Bardock was knocked off the stool he sat on and Aphia took his place.

 

“I just thought to get a quick drink before I leave for my next mission and what do I find? You, humiliating my cute little nephew,” she said picking up Bardock’s unfinished drink and downing it.

 

“I was just having a little fun with the kid,” said Bardock from the floor. Aphia glared at him.

 

“I heard two of your crew were injured, and I know Raditz just got back. He’s supposed to be reporting to basic technique training pretty soon, I hope your planning on doing some training yourself rather than leaving it all up to the decrepit bastards in the training fields,” scolded Aphia

 

“I was planning on taking him out before my next mission,” said Bardock as he gestured for Toma to hand him another drink. Some of the patrons who’d turned to look when Aphia had knocked Bardock to the floor turned away now. It seemed the two weren’t going to have one of their legendary blowouts today.

 

“Oh, how vague. You know Kale and I have always made personal time for Turles’ training,” said Aphia, patting Raditz’s head fondly. He smiled at her, his aunt was always so kind to him.

 

“No wonder he’s such a little snake, like father like son, but a least he got his good looks from me,” replied Bardock. Aphia frowned at him. Raditz wondered what his older cousin was off doing. Turles was more than a little rebellious, once he’d ditched a squad he was supposed to go on a mission with, to join his father, Kale, on his mission instead, but since both missions had been completed no one had reprimanded him.

 

Bardock’s interactions with his nephew had always been violent. Bardock often kicked the boy in greeting and mocked his scheming ways. Turles always had a plan for trouble; he’d inherited it from his father Kale, an elite who was held as a brilliant tactician. Turles’ low power level prevented him from being at the same level as his father but Kale was determined to train his son’s mind as fiercely as most saiyan fathers trained their son’s bodies. Turles as a result was often sneaky, manipulative and knew a lot about things most saiyans never concerned themselves with.

 

“Tch, I’ve got to be going, see ya around little nephew,” said Aphia no longer acknowledging her brother’s presence. Bardock reclaimed his seat and watched her go. He was considering blasting her with a weak ki blast but changed his mind and let her disappear into the crowd untouched, unknowingly for the last time.

 

“So can we train tomorrow?” asked Raditz excitedly.

 

“We’ll train today, before the drinks set in,” said Bardock rising. Toma rose with them but Fasha decided to stay behind.

 

“I guess I’ll go find my son. Maybe we’ll bother Fasha a bit more before training,” said Toma with a wistful look. They parted ways Toma heading off on his own and Raditz trailing behind his father towards the wilder areas of Planet Vegeta.

 

When they landed Raditz looked around curiously.

 

“Why not use the training grounds?” he asked

 

“Too many other people, if I’m going to teach you some technique there can’t be any distractions,” replied Bardock with turning to look at his son. A horrible feeling rolled in Raditz’s stomach; did his father think he was so weak that it would be embarrassing to train in front of others? He would prove different.

 

Raditz took a deep breath and with it gathered his determination. He was going to show his father that he was not a weakling. His father would actually remember his name for once and not just call him brat.

 

They spent the rest of the day training, Bardock taught Raditz some basic moves to throw an opponent off balance but he also pressed that he had to think quickly and improvise. These were things he couldn’t really teach him. He had Raditz weave through the trees while he shot ki blasts at him and once he’d done it a few times Bardock had him fly backwards and shot back without looking. After Raditz had been properly slammed into every tree around them they decided to head over to one of the mess halls for a meal.

 

“Father, can I join your crew?” asked Raditz as they headed back toward the main city.

 

“No, you’re still too weak, get stronger, then you can form your own squad,” replied Bardock. Raditz frowned, so his father still thought he was weak. Bardock didn’t take note of Raditz’s lack of reply and continued flying onward silently.

 


	11. Extra Scenes: Little Raditz: Training School

## Little Raditz: Training School

 

Raditz was lined up with many of the other warriors his age and ranking. Saiyans, for the most part, threw their children into the fray and allowed survival of the fittest to take over from there. Advice and knowledge was passed from older crewmembers and relatives. However, their population was decreasing and more and more saiyan children were dying before their fifth mission, so it was decided that any child who came back from their first mission would be trained for a few months each year by some of the older elites, these lesson were mandatory until they were twelve unless they were off planet. They were taught survival techniques for hostile environments, how to conserve energy, find clean water, to use their scouter’s emergency homing beacon, among other things. A lot of it had been programed in when they were babies being sent out to weaker planets but this was to prepare them for rough terrain, harsher environments, and surviving to become a valuable asset to King Vegeta and Lord Freeza.

 

Raditz was bored. Although he was almost five years old with two missions under his belt, this was the first session he’d attended, his cousin, who was now thirteen, had taken it upon himself to keep Raditz away from the boring classes. Since Turles’ father was of some personal note to King Vegeta he got away with it and since Raditz was with him, so did he. However, this time Turles was off the hook, so Raditz was back on it. The instructor didn’t want to be there, the children didn’t want to be there and no one was happy. He let them spar with each other to whittle away the time he was required to keep them there.

 

“Want to spar with me?” asked a boy from behind Raditz. He wanted to refuse; he wanted to find Kon, Toma and Fasha’s son or Seripa and Panbukin, Shugesh’s children. They already sort of knew each other and he’d rather spar with them. However, everyone was pairing up pretty quickly, so he’d better go ahead with the first offer.

 

“Sure,” he said.

 

The boy slipped into a fighting stance, and Raditz did the same. They quickly traded a few blows, they seemed to be on equal footing. Raditz was relieved he was scared he’d be the weakest one here. His power level was slightly higher than the average for his age and class but nothing the get excited about. His father certainly hadn’t.

 

“I’m Kohlrabi, son of Taruba,” said the boy smiling.

 

“Raditz, son of Bardock” replied Raditz, returning the smile.

 

They spared until the instructor finally felt he could get away with dismissing them. Radit and Kohlrabi decided to continue training on their own. They spared until they were tired and the sky was dark, then they laid back on the cool dirt of the training ground. With nothing else to do they talked.

 

“I’m the youngest. I’ve got an older sister and brother,” Kohlrabi told Raditz as they sat on the training field.

 

“I don’t have any siblings,” Raditz responded. He didn’t want to train anymore he was tired but he didn’t want to leave. Was it odd to talk on a training field, the instructor had said that true warriors only needed battle, and your only family was your crew. Maybe Kohlrabi would be on his crew and then they could talk like this more often.

 

“Is your father the same Bardock that took the Wesiro assignment and completed it?” asked Kohlrabi asked suddenly.

 

“Yeah,” answered Raditz. The Wesiro assignment had been an elite level assignment so shock had rolled through the planet when a crew of low levels took it on. It became something of a joke, everyone laughing at the low levels with a death wish, until they came back successful. The had been bruised and banged up but there were no serious injuries and no casualties. It was so unheard of that the entire planet was talking about it for months, and the leader of that crew had been Bardock.

 

The other low levels had applauded the man’s gall, though they certainly didn’t want to repeat his stunt. The elites had sneered and dismissed the whole thing as a fluke. A few irate elites had started beating up anyone who talked about the incident and so it became a very quiet achievement on Bardock and his crew’s records.

 

Kohlrabi was obviously impressed, and Raditz enjoyed back glow of his father. He and Kohlrabi became good friends from then on, seeking each other out through the remainder of their boring lessons, they talked about old missions, future missions, fathers, siblings, and even King Vegeta’s mustache.  

 

Kohlrabi comforted Raditz when he’d received word the his aunt had been killed, not be her mission but by a malfunctioning pod. Turles had vanished, he wasn’t considered killed but believed to have abandoned his people, and Freeza. He was to be killed on sight if he was ever found.

 

The months went by, Raditz was informed he was going to be a big brother soon but he couldn’t focus on that, his next mission was coming up he was going Planet Jensing. He would be free of these stupid lessons. Kohlrabi was being sent to and icy planet in another quadrant. The way of saiyan life, he would probably not see his friend again for many years, but when he did, they were going to form their own crew.

 

 


	12. Extra Scenes: Tongue in Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show off some of Raditz skills. Speaking an alien trade language, knowing something neither Vegeta nor Nappa know, and getting over on them, just for once.

## Tongue in Dirt

 

“Kassend, dref juik!” shouted Apru to the passing crowd, he was a Nessirian trader. Although Nessyra operated under Freeza’s rule many of its merchants were well connected outside the Cold Empire, and they had established a flowing black market. Since they were outside the law they went without scouters and therefore were unintelligible to those who did not speak their tongue. They were not the only ones, dealing with the black market meant either learning many tongues quickly or trusting someone who did. You had to know where to go, to whom, for what and when. Here on Planet Freeza #28 it was no different.

 

“Raditz, get the supplies,” ordered Vegeta. Vegeta spoke the Saiyan tongue, he spoke Acrosian, Nemekian and Icejin, but he did not speak Nessirian. Normally it was not necessary; many of these languages were dying, due to Freeza’s insistence that those under him speak the universal tongue. The saiyan language in itself was an amalgam of their frequent travels, with a major influence from Acrosian and before being destroyed most saiyan only spoke it sparingly. However, Vegeta’s problem was that he considered the Nessirians to be a primitive, weak race, not worth his time or effort. In his own words, he considered lowering himself to speak their language to be the same as sticking his tongue into the dirt.

 

Raditz wiped at the bloodied nose he’d acquired from Nappa on the way to the market, before stepping up to the alien.

 

“Apru, se dref,” said Raditz greeting the merchant. Nappa sneered at them in an unpleasant way. Later on, after a few beers, he would be accusing Raditz of flirting with the alien.

 

“(As it is good to see you alive and well),” said Apru in response. He pressed his forearm to Raditz’s in greeting, as he did the suckers that lined his arm stuck briefly to Raditz’s own arm. This was a Nessirian custom that symbolized goodwill, a gesture unknown to most.

 

“(We need supplies, more of the dried stuff.)” said Raditz plainly. Nappa loved to negotiate, violently, but Raditz didn’t need too. Arpu was a straightforward creature, and a sensible one. He knew that if Vegeta felt even a bit slighted he might as well forfeit all his goods and his life.

 

“(Nice, bruise, the bald one again?)” said Arpu with a gesture towards some of the merchandise on display.

 

“(Yes, but his highness is waiting,)” said Raditz shaking his head and pointing towards Arpu’s storage tent. This was a dance they’d done many times over the years and they both knew it well. Arpu slithered off to the storage tent, returning quickly with their order. If Raditz knew him as well as he thought he did, their supplies had been rolled up and siting just inside the tent since this morning. The Nessirian was nothing if not efficient.

 

The coveted supplies consisted of powdered Geriov herb, a healing plant that while not illegal was restricted to use only under supervision by Freeza and Freeza was always careful about accelerating the saiyan healing process. It was why the always got the slower older model tanks than the new ones. Or why their injuries could not be tended to in time for them to take two lucrative missions.

 

They also got Sbril root, a bitter, rubbery plant the expanded in ones stomach, giving relief from an empty belly, for even a saiyan, for a few hours. This too was not technically illegal but they would receive more than a few dirty looks if they requested it in their normal supplies.

 

Lastly was a concoction, secreted directly into Raditz’s vest, made specifically for Raditz. A combination of a few different things but the end result was that it would prevent Nappa’s vile seed from taking root. Raditz hated the smell of it but he had no choice, he made by without when he had too but he’d prefer to have it. He was still young in Saiyan terms, only 17 to Vegeta’s 16, his voice had only just begun to deepen. He wasn’t sure if he could have a child now but he couldn’t ask Nappa so it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

Raditz had once been tempted to think his status was born of Nappa’s lust fill imagination, or even an outright lie and, while that wasn’t a comforting thought, it was a more secure one. The aliens in the med bay had turned his worst fears into reality when they confided in him that his insides differed from what their diagrams of what a male saiyan’s insides were supposed to look like. He managed to convince them that he was simply malformed but otherwise healthy. These days Raditz often woke up from a dream where it was not Nappa’s hulking form astride him but Freeza’s or Zarbon’s. Nappa often told him that breeders were known to be weaker in both mind and body so he forced himself to train just as hard as Nappa and Vegeta and to treat the other soldiers just as cruelly.

 

Arpu was the exception, his race had known the saiyan race well enough that when he caught Raditz attempting to steal an abortive concoction a couple years ago he took one look at his World Trade Organization uniform and bruised face, and another at Nappa before putting it all together. He’d promised then to prepare this concoction for Raditz when he was older and actually needed it.

 

(Thank you, for everything you have done for me,) said Raditz as he took the supplies he scowled at Arpu for effect and the Nessyrian bowed to hide his smile.

 

“Hurry up,” yelled Nappa. He was growing impatient, they had hours before they were required to leave and Nappa probably wanted to hurry off to the bar. Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw his money pouch at Raditz. Raditz made a show of counting out a paltry amount and Arpu made a show of not being happy with it but accepting. If only Vegeta knew that the very metal the coins were made of were worth a small fortunate on another planet Arpu would visit they would both probably end up on the wrong end of Vegeta’s Galic gun. Raditz gave the pouch back and shot a quick nod to Arpu when Vegeta and Nappa turned away.

 

They walked a good distant with Nappa twitching with anticipation. Finally they came to a cross road, “I’m going to find a decent meal and spar meet me back at the pods in three hours,” said Vegeta. He gave Nappa a small sum, which would be all, wasted on alcohol, and then gave Raditz an even smaller sum.

 

“Yes, Vegeta,” said Nappa and Raditz

 

Vegeta strutted off his own way. Nappa caught Raditz’s arm as they watched Vegeta walk away, when the young prince was out of sight Nappa held out his hand and wordlessly Raditz gave him the money Vegeta had given him. That too would be wasted on alcohol.

 

“Meet me here in two hours, don’t be late,” said Nappa. Raditz nodded and began to walk off but before he took two steps Nappa grabbed his arm again. “Where are you going to be?” Nappa asked glaring at the younger saiyan.

 

“Just wondering the marketplace, I want to look around,” said Raditz as tonelessly as he could manage.

 

“Don’t get into trouble, Freeza’s been watching this planet. And don’t get caught stealing again it’s way more trouble the you’re worth,” commanded Nappa relinquishing Raditz’s arm.

 

‘Can I have some of **my** money then?’ thought Raditz, but he knew better than to say it aloud. Raditz stepped away, feeling Nappa’s eyes bore into his skin until he turned a corner, from there he took a winding, confusing path that deposited him at the back of Arpu’s tent.

 

“(Ah, back again I see, my young friend,) said the alien in greeting as Raditz ducked into the tent.

 

“(Yes I will regret it later when Nappa comes looking for me but I can’t take his controlling behavior much more,)” responded Raditz

 

“(I don’t understand why you need to be so secretive about the preventative I made you, I would think both he and Vegeta would support its use,)” said Arpu

 

“(Nappa already uses my biology against me; it would just be another tool to add to his control. I need to be in control of this, of something or I’ll lose what little sanity I have,”) said Raditz

 

“(Your visits here are never predictable, I may not be able to get the mixture to you regularly, we aren’t even sure it will work, if they knew perhaps they’d make allowance-)” said Arpu before Raditz cut him off.

 

“(They’d hold it over me, Nappa would take it from me then breed me only to force it down my throat the moment his seed took within me, he is just that cruel. )” shouted Raditz, when he’d finished speaking the anger had already left him, he bowed apologetically to Arpu, though the alien paid no mind.

 

“(And Vegeta?)” asked Arpu

 

“(Would despise me for wasting his time and effort to get the drug, he might decide to just kill me and spare himself the trouble,)” muttered Raditz still ashamed of his behavior. Arpu was quiet for a moment.

 

“(You could be wrong, but it is not worth the risk if you are right,)” he said finally, Raditz nodded though Arpu didn’t see it as he was up and moving towards one of many shelves,

 

“(As for control, what if I could offer you a brief taste of it?)” he said as he rummaged through a box, Raditz shot up, his attention now completely ensnared.

 

“(I’m listening,)”

 

 

The plan was simple, the result was while not completely satisfying, was what the Nessarian had promised, a taste, one glorious, tantalizing taste to savor for the rest of his days.

 

Raditz easily found the bar Nappa was currently wasting all their money at with the aid of his scouter. The great behemoth was drinking tankard after tankard in one gulp. Raditz had slipped up to him quietly placing one hand on his shoulder and using the other to drop the pellet into his drink as he turned toward him.

 

“It hasn’t been two hours yet,” Nappa grunted, glaring critically at him. Raditz sighed he only needed a few seconds for the pellet to dissolve.

 

“I was just, I’m really hungry, I just wanted to see if you’d loan me some money,” Radit said making sure to stutter just alittle. As predicted, Nappa made a face, before shoving him backwards, he made a show of falling to the ground, keeping Nappa’s eyes on him rather than his fizzing drink.

 

“Pathetic, you can’t even go a few hours without food; a real saiyan warrior can suppress their appetite but then all breeders are good for is bedding and breeding. You’re not even that good at that, weakling,” sneered Nappa

 

Raditz shoved the small amount of offense he felt at that into the darkest recesses of his being and pulled at his sense of pride and stretched it around himself. Physically, however, he put his hands up in a placating manner.

 

Alright, I’m sorry, just thought I’d ask. I’ll get out of your way,” he said, raising from the ground slowly as if he were facing a wild animal, but then Nappa could hardly be described as anything else. Nappa kept his eyes locked on him, he probably suspected Raditz of pickpocketing him, he’d been blamed for it before and he was even guilty of it occasionally. The drinks surface had smoothed out it was done.

 

Nappa patted his pocket but made no move to stop Raditz from leaving. Raditz moved quickly out the door and moved a good distance away. The pellet had a dual purpose, the first would be immediate and the second would be worth the trouble. Arpu had promised the secondary results to be slow acting but worth it. Raditz quickly headed off to find Vegeta. As he went he heard the bar behind him explode, and the people around it panic.

 

In the end it took nearly a month before the drug took effect. Both Vegeta and Nappa broke out in painful broils and rashes. They were so grotesque and feverish that Freeza himself handed down the command to quarantine the two. Raditz was spared by virtue of volunteering to rebuild the damage Nappa had caused on Freeza #28 a few weeks before.

 

He boarded his pod quickly, and spent the week it took for the rashes to wear off in the good company of Arpu and stories of his home world.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Extra Scenes: Freeza’s Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set between Chapters 3 and 4

## Freeza’s Watching

 

“Look, its Lord Freeza,” went the whisper throughout the room. No one actually dared to look up at the observation deck, but the current in the room shifted. Lazy sparing got more intense and the ones that were already training hard redoubled their efforts.

 

Raditz trained alone in the corner, trying hard to resist the urge to look up at the Icejin prince that ruled over them. He was among the smallest of recruits, and among the youngest. Unlike Vegeta who could hold his own against many of the adults here, Raditz could only struggle along. No one here wanted waste their own training time to teach a child.

 

Freeza observed them often, though Raditz gathered from whispers this had not always been the case. He was curious if it was his own arrival that caused the change or if it was something else entirely. In the months that followed his rescue from Planet Jensing, he was not adjusting well to the news of the death of his entire race. Well, outside of himself, his prince, and Nappa. Prince Vegeta had been hopeful that they would find more after he was found, and as each day passed with no news of such a thing happening, Vegeta grew angrier and angrier, with Raditz. In the young prince’s mind, Raditz stole the opportunity for some better saiyan survivor to be found. Raditz did not point out that since lowborn children were considered more expandable than their higher born brethren they were sent out the most and therefore were more likely to be off world when during the planet’s destruction.

 

Raditz shivered, not from cold, he didn’t get cold, but from the icy stare boring into his head. The urge to turn overcame him, he peaked over his shoulder, only to find himself staring right into the red iris’ of Freeza himself. He quickly yanked his head forward. Freeza was staring right at him, his gaze seemed, triumphant, over what Raditz didn’t know but he was sure it couldn’t be good.

 

He tried to ignore the overlord and continue his efforts to train. Like any saiyan he enjoyed a fight, a challenge, but training by himself, or when he was hopelessly outclassed was not fun. He continued jabbing at the air, but a heavy weight had settled in his stomach.

 

The whispers came to a sudden halt. The quiet was choking and Raditz knew what the only cause could be. He glanced over his shoulder again, but Freeza was no longer there. He turned fully to face the empty observation deck, wondering what kind of exit Freeza made that had caused such an oppressive silence.

 

“How does the son of Bardock fare these days?” came the lizard’s maniacal voice over his shoulder. Raditz jumped with a barely concealed cry, whirling around to face the overlord. Freeza stood before him with a sadistic grin. He was terrified, he felt like a bug trapped in a light, destined only to die. Had Freeza asked him a question? Was he supposed to answer it? Raditz opened his mouth but he could force no sound to leave it. He closed it and opened it a few more times with the same result. Why was it so quiet? Maybe if Raditz heard sound he could remember how to form it.

 

Raditz felt nauseous, though a saiyan’s stomach would never relinquish food without direct force or fatality, but the feeling was certainly there. Though it seemed an eternity had gone by, only a minute had probably passed but still it was too long not to answer a direct question from Freeza. The lizard’s smirk only grew wider.

 

“Lord Freeza, forgive him, he’s a bit slow witted, most low borns are, but he’s fully recovered and ready to serve you, Lord Freeza,” came someone from behind him. The person was gripping his shoulders, he glanced at them, recognizing them to be Nappa’s hands.

 

Freeza frowned at Nappa who immediately backed off.

 

“Forgive me, Lord Freeza,” Raditz heard him say, he was still locked onto the lizard in front of him.

He swallowed in an effort to wet his dry throat and parted his lips again this time sound came. “I,” what was he meant to say? What was the question he was meant to be answering. Turles had always said to choose his words with care. Was he to thank Freeza? Why would the ruler of a galactic empire care about his thanks? The questions whirling around in his head was making him dizzy and Freeza was still staring.

 

“Forgive me , Lord Freeza,” he heard again this time it was his own voice. He fell to his knees, partially to avoid looking at the overlord and partially because they were shaking anyway.

 

“I am…grateful that you chose to save me, and I am ready to serve you,” said Raditz finally finding his nerve.

 

“Good, little son of Bardock, I look forward to it,” responded Freeza before he strode out of the room. Raditz remained kneeling and the room remained silent for a few minutes more. When the young saiyan finally rose, he found himself the focus of the room. Some were dismissive, some envious, some mocking, or angry. Raditz chanced a glance at Prince Vegeta, he was one of the dismissive ones, Nappa’s were fear filled no doubt from his own silent rebuke at Freeza’s hands.

 

Flix, one of the strongest warriors there was the first to break the silence. “Seems Lord Freeza is still interested in his pet monkeys, shame the only ones left are of such low quality,” he huffed out in a booming voice. The room broke out in rolls of laughter, Vegeta gritted his teeth, and Nappa balled up his fists, but Raditz breathed a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
